


[PODFIC] On the Other Side

by RoseinMyHand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Eventual Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Mary is not a good person in this story, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-His Last Vow, Sexual Content, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, post-series 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseinMyHand/pseuds/RoseinMyHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "On the Other Side" by Mildredandbobbin</p><p>“This is what you’ve wanted isn’t it?” John says mockingly, cuttingly, fists bunched on Sherlock’s collar, simultaneously holding him close and shoving him with sharp knuckles against the wall. “You should be happy now: she’s gone, and I’m all yours.”</p><p>Post-Series 3. Spoilers for series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162988) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



Chapter 1 on Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ns1k5eo9gcnzhff/On%20the%20Other%20Side%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3)


	2. I'll Wait for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an irreversible mistake to have memorised the exact cadence and sound of John Watson climbing the seventeen stairs to 221B. His pulse races and his stomach clenches. Nerves. Idiotic. Don’t think about any of it (about touching John) (about kissing him) (stop now). Wish he could delete it. Just pretend it never happened. Easiest.

Chapter 2 on Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dixrc3sm4ax83nx/On%20the%20Other%20Side%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3)


	3. Get Used to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John notices Sherlock’s silence, notices because the hairs on the back of his neck have risen, because there, just left of centre, is Mary. Photo after photo of Mary. Mary with red hair, Mary with dark hair, Mary with long hair, Mary with short hair, Mary as she is now, Mary in grainy CCTV footage.

Chapter 3 on Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0hwmsl4fu9fkepv/On%20the%20Other%20Side%20-%20Chapter%203.mp3)


	4. I'll Count Our Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is moving back to Baker Street.

Chapter 4 on Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/st8l66sege9zkqi/On%20the%20Other%20Side%20-%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone still out there, bless you for your patience. The unplanned hiatus of this podfic is OVER!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 5 will be up on 2/13, Chapter 6 on 2/20, Chapter 7 on 2/27 and Chapter 8 on 3/6.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	5. If I don't ever leave a thing behind, I'll still leave you without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never did tell me,” John says with feigned lightness. “Why you couldn’t let me in on your plan.”
> 
> Sherlock looks away. A muscle in his jaw twitches. He presses his lips together. “I didn’t realise,” he says.
> 
> John frowns. “Realise?”
> 
> “That I’d be missed.”

Chapter 5 on Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8k6o16oxsz91216/On%20the%20Other%20Side%20-%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
